Fighting For Love
by klainegirl99
Summary: West Side Story/Romeo and Juliet/Klaine! What if the Warblers and New Directions despised each other? When Kurt meets Blaine, will they be able to let their love flurrish? no character death!


**Fighting For Love**

**A/N: Hello! So this is like a West Side Story/Romeo and Juliet story only with Klaine! I appoloize for this being so damn short. I had to get this out of my system though. I don't know how long this story is going to go on for as I need to finish up my other stories, but I quite like this idea and will more then likely continue. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, West side story or romeo and juliet. **

* * *

The Warblers and New Directions were rival gangs in Ohio. Nobody knew how long this had been going on for, but it was quite the while. A boy born into the Warblers were born to hate New Directions. Girls and boys alike born into New Directions were born to hate Warbler boys. Simply put, there was a lot of bad blood going around for a long time.

That all changed one day though, that was when Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson. New Direction met Warbler. This is their story.

* * *

**Blaine's point of veiw**

"Wes, I am not joining you guys. I got out of the Warblers a while ago and I am not about to step back into it." I argued.

Wes was currently trying to convince me to rejoin the Warblers because they needed me for some stupid reason with the New Directions. I was _not_ about to step back into the world of fighting, not again. I gave up that part of my life a while ago.

"C'mon, Blaine! Atleast stop by the dance tonight. Please?" Wes begged me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and left for my room in the Warbler household. Now, I know I'm not a Warbler anymore, but I still was forced by my parents to live in the Warbler house incase I had a "Change of heart". Like that is ever going to happen.

I entered my room and checked the time. and saw I had about two hours left until the dance so I started to get ready, seeing the drive over to Lima was about an hour itself.

I quickly got into the shower and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a white button down and a the signature red and navy Warbler tie. I pulled my shoes on and left for the dance. Somehow, through all of the disaster that was going to happen tonight, I could feel that something good was going to happen.

When I pulled up at the little comunity center it was being hosted at, I noticed that the New Directions were there as well. _Oh Great._ That was the last thing I needed tonight. A bunch of fighting and fuding over god only knows what.

I made my way into the small building and was almost flooded with Warblers. Apparently, Wes had let it slide to Nick that I was coming who had managed to tell Jeff and it just get's around from there. One of the many downfalls about the Warblers. They don't know when to _shut their mouths._

Finally after being realised, I wandered for a moment. That's when I saw _him_.

He was clearly a New Direction if the girls around him said anything. He was tall and had light brown hair that was neatly scalpted. He was wearing a black button down and black skinny jeans. He had a gold tie on which gave just the right amount of color to the ensamble. The most striking feature about this boy though, was his eyes. They were what grabbed my attention. They were deep blue and sparkling. They looked like the ocean almost.

Suddenly, I found myself face to face with this boy. He seemed as lost in me as I was in him. I smiled and moved slightly closer.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked politely.

The boy nodded eagerly and we went to a more secluded corner of the room for fear of someone finding two oposing gangs dancing with each other. The punishent would be unthinkable, but I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. We turned in a slow circle, until I could no longer stand it. I pulled him closer and kissed him. He didn't respond to me right away, but soon molded into me. We stopped dancing at one point and were now just kissing each other.

I didn't want it to end. Sadly, when you are kissing someone you should hate things tend to not go your way. I felt myself being pushed off of the wonderful boy and stumbling backwards. I didn't notice who had done this until I looked up to face Finn Hudson, leader of the New Directions.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing, Warbler?" He spat at me.

I didn't have time to respond, as Wes stepped in front of me, yelling back at the New Directions boy.

So I had been right about the night, something good had happened, followed by something bad.

I didn't believe in true love until I met that boy, Kurt, I think is what Finn had called him.

Kurt was now the most beautiful sounding name I had ever heard.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

"Kurt!" I heard from my bedroom window.

"Kurt!" The voice called at me again.

I opened my window to be faced with Blaine, the boy who I had kissed earlier that night, standing just out on the little tarris attached to my room.

"Blaine!" I hissed. "You shouldn't be here!"

I moved out onto the tarris anyway. He took me in his arms.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I just," Blaine took a deep breath and continued. "I love you too much to stay away."

I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. I felt the same way about him. I just wasn't sure if he felt the same way as me.

"I love you too". I mumbled against his lips.

We pulled apart slightly to continue talking.

"I wish this could work. I wish this was right." Blaine said sadly. I nodded.

"Come here tomorrow. At midnight. On this tarris. We can see each other then." I reponded without thinking.

He nodded his head and kissed me sweetly. I sighed against his lips and smiled. "I love you..."

I never wanted to stop pronoucing my love for Blaine. The Warbler whom I was forbidden to date. I laughed for a moment.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked me smiling.

"This just reminds me of West Side Story, or Romeo and Juliet. Without death because lets face it, the only harm we will do to each other is out singing one another." Blaine laughed at my remark.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love. As you should be getting sleep." Blaine said after a moment. I nodded sadly and kissed him once more.

"Until tomorrow, Juliet." Blaine said as he pressed his lips to my forehead and ran off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Well? Reveiw and favorite please and thank you!**


End file.
